The decision of the older brother
by Ebenbild
Summary: A reason why Fred and George went into Gryffindor house. Includes character's death and spoiler for HP7. Reincarnation-fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter and all the characters belong to Rowling._

_**Information**__: just a weird idea that I could not get rid of_

_**Warning: **__character's death_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFredXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXGeorgeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SsS**

**THE DECISION OF THE OLDER BROTHER**

**sss**

"My house or your house, Fred?"

"Your house this time, my brother dearest."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Forge."

"So you do not mind dying this time, Gred?"

"You know as well as I that neither of us can live while the other is still alive, my brother George."

"So your want to sacrifice yourself again?"

"As I did before and will do in the future, my brother dearest. We cannot live together forever, but we also do not want to live apart. If it kills me this time, I do not mind it at all as I've had you in my life as long as the curse would let it be."

"And your life will end when we do not keep apart!"

"So you want me to leave you, George?"

"Never!"

"So let me die this time so that I might have some time with you."

"But…"

"Swear it to me: Let us live our life to the fullest. Let us be pranksters, let us be brothers. I want to feel alive before the shadows from behind the veil will claim me again, my brother dearest."

"But why you again?! You have fallen behind the veil just some years ago, Fabian!"

"And you followed me that time even after I begged you to stay, Gideon."

"As I would do again, my dear twin Gred."

"You would?! Even if I begged you today to not cause more grief to our sister dearest? She has lost us once, do you really want her to loose us again, Forge?"

"I do not."

"So stay this time, stay and grow up and marry. I will wait for you behind the veil, as I have waited for you once upon a time, my brother Gideon."

"I know you will, Fabian."

"Then live, my brother God. Do not let the curse stop you from trying to live your life to the fullest as I do not let it stop me from doing the same, my brother dearest."

"As you have once, when it all began, some thousand years ago, my brother Sal?"

"Yes, as I have once long ago. I will not leave again to live."

"So you prefer dying…?"

"…To living without you? Yes, without a second thought, my dear Godric."

"And you still left me that time, Salazar."

"I did. You would have been the one to die. I could not lose you. I am not strong enough to do so, Forge."

"And I am not strong enough to do the same. I beg you, Sal. Let us be your house. It is your time to live longer than me."

"Slytherin has fallen. It will not guard me as Gryffindor is guarding you. I will die early, if we were in Slytherin or Gryffindor. But you have still a chance. The protections of Gryffindor are as strong as ever, my brother George."

Then there was silence between the two ten year old boys. One was hesitating with tears in his eyes, the other one looking at him pleasingly.

"So may it be Gryffindor again, my brother Fred" the crying one finally said. "But the next time it will be Slytherin for us. Even if we both die in first year – I will not go to Gryffindor just to see you die again."

"And maybe you have not to. There still is the chance that we will solve the curse this life."

"Or we will solve it next."

And so it came that ten years later a sole twin was sitting in front of the corps of his brother crying. And when the rest of the family let him have some time alone to say goodbye, George bowed down to his dead brother and whispered in Fred's unhearing ear: "I will see you in next life, Salazar Slytherin. I will see you in next life, my brother who is dearest to me in the world."

As he had done once, when they still were brothers in all but blood.

As he had done twice when they were their own dead twin uncles.

As he had done now and many uncounted times between.

Because they were cursed to be unable to live together forever…

XxXxXxXx

_So, what do you think?_

_I could not get rid of the idea, so I thought that I should write it down._

_If you need the pairings (I hope not, as I hope I made it clear enough):_

_Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor: Salazar left to stop the curse_

_Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly Weasley's dead twin brothers_

_Fred and George Weasley_


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine but I would not say no if someone would decide to gift HP to me…_

_**Information:**__ No change in the original story. Just a weird idea that I could not get rid of again…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFredXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXGeorgeXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SsS**

**THE DECISION OF THE OLDER BROTHER**

GUILT

**sss**

She could not watch them, not again – but she still did. She always watched, grieving but unable to intervene.

And she never told anyone.

She never told either of them, that she knew of their suffering, that she knew of their curse. She just stood by the side-lines and watched while those she loved fell into despair. She watched them fall as she had done before.

Even if she felt not strong enough to do so anymore, she still had to watch.

It was her guilt that never vanished. Her guilt that never could be forgiven…

And she still heard her name uttered by both of them in the depths of the night.

"Guinevere" they whispered softly. And she had gone and selfishly decided, she needed them both.

"Guinevere" they had whispered and she had pushed them in their abyss – and then had jumped after them. Because she had never been able to let them go…

"You have done enough already!" Rowena had whispered, when she had been Helga. "You are the one who is guilty of breaking this pact!"

"You have done enough!" Mary McDonald had whispered, when she had been Marlene McKinnon. "It was your family they were protecting!"

Angelina Johnson said nothing. She had just stared at her with agony in her eyes, still sitting next to the lifeless body of her brother. And Ginny had fled. She had not been able to look at her brother again – knowing that Fred had died because she existed.

She had done enough – so why did her brother still die for her all over again?!

They had died once, when she still thought, she loved them as a lover.

They had died twice, when she was their sister in all but blood.

They had died many times between and Ginny had been unable to prevent the curse from taking its toll on them.

And she coursed her thoughtless words from so many lives ago.

"You have wronged me both! May your lives be cursed from now on till all eternity! You will suffer my wrath and be never whole again until I forgive you for leaving me!"

Oh how she wished to take them back – she had never thought that her brothers would just be a whole while being together. She had not understood the perdition she was bringing down on all of them.

Why had she been unable to forgive Lancelot and Arthur for not coming back to her, when she was still Guinevere?!

Why had she insisted on bringing them to Hogwarts, when she was Helga and they Salazar and Godric?!

Why hadn't she told them she forgave them when they still had been whole and Fred not dead on the floor?!

She sat there and cried.

But even while her tears spilled, she was unable to utter those three words she should have uttered more than a thousand years ago. Those words that might or might not break the curse on them.

Maybe she would have uttered them long ago – if she just would be sure that it was her curse keeping them and not just her curse that bound them to her. She did not want to lose them – and she would, if she truly was wrong and the curse was not hers to unravel...

"I forgive you."

"I forgive you for dying. I know, even in next live – you will always come back to look out for me again…"

Why… oh why?!

Why kept she just silent and watched them die – over and over again…?!

XxXxXxXx

_So, what do you think?_

_This idea just followed after the twins – and I finally decided to add it just to have my peace..._

_If you need the names of the reincarnations (I hope not, as I hope I made it clear enough):_

_Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley was once King Arthur's Guinevere, Helga Hufflepuff and Marlene McKinnon (died in first war)_

_King Arthur and Lancelot are the first incarnations of the Weasley twins that fell under Ginny's curse– that was roughly 500 AD (before the founders because I said that)._


End file.
